


Demons

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Demons, Drabble, F/F, Mirajane needs a hug, and she gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: Sometimes she can see them.Other time she feels them.But the worst time is when she can hear them.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So first of all, I'm French so this is my first post in English, but I got help from a beta so hopefully it's not a total disaster? Also, this was originally post on tumblr (ft-headcanon-lgbt if anyone is interisted) and a sweet friend of mine told me I should post my drabbles on this plateform too so yeah..here I am. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Seven devils all around me,_  
 _Seven devils in my house,_  
 _See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
 _I’ll be dead before the day is done.”_

It was getting a little bit harder to look in the mirror, mainly because she doesn’t know what she might see lately, if she takes the time to have a good look at it. It’s kind of crazy and weird but sometimes, it feels like she can see every single one of them, looking at her, judging her.

She can feel them too. Scratching under her skin, trying to get out. She can usually keep them at bay, but this past few weeks she barely can do anything but hope that her monsters will stay inside her a little bit longer.

The worst is when she can hear them. Whispering in her ears that she could make it all stop if only she allowed them to take control. Singing some death songs in the wind, warning her that the moment she will finally let her guard down, hell will be released on the people she kept dearly in her heart. Implanting dark thoughts in her mind, making her believe that she was the true demon and they were just trying to help.

These things have always been a part of her, since her magic showed up, but as time passes, it becomes more difficult to ignore everything.

A sigh escapes her lips as she makes her way out of the bathroom, where she avoids every contact with the mirror standing there, as she concentrates on the sound of her feet on the floor. Breathe. Just breathe.

When she arrives in the bedroom she stops at the door as she try to suppress the tears that are filling her eyes.

Erza is there, lying on her side of the bed in a simple shirt that she borrowed from Mirajane while the rest of her body is covered with a thin blanket. She is reading some magazine, probably just to pass the time until Mira comes back.

At some point she must have made some noise because Erza lifts her head towards her, eyes wide. It doesn’t take much time before she feels two warm hands touching her cheeks and it’s only then that she realises she’s crying.

Erza doesn’t say anything. She never does and sometimes Mirajane feels like she mastered mind reading too, because Erza seems to always know what is wrong and how to fix it.

So she lets Erza putting her to bed, making sure that no tears remain on her cheeks and that she feels safe, by sliding her arms around Mira’s body.

Mirajane knows that at some point she would have to talk about it to someone and find a solution before her darkness takes over. But for the moment, this is exactly what she needs. Just being held by the woman she loves.


End file.
